Guidelines
Here are a few guidelines that one should follow if he or she wants to help out on the wiki: 1. No Spam/Adult Content This should go without saying, but it must be said. Absolutely no spam or adult content of any kind. That includes instances like linking to your website if it contains no vital information, or putting in multiple links where they are unnecessary. Any Adult Content will be removed immediately and the contributer will be blocked and/or banned. 2. Always check to see if the page already exists If you are thinking of adding an article, it may already exist, only with a different name than what you are thinking (like "Tomatoes" instead of "Tomato"). The best way to do this is either check what category it would be under or check the AllPages page. Having multiples of the same page can be very confusing, and we want to avoid that. 3. Discuss before merging/moving pages Pages are set up the way they are for a reason. You are allowed to present your own reason if you have another way a page can be set up or named, but do not go around merging and moving pages without discussing it first. We all want to work together, that's what a Wiki is all about. 4. Be impartial A wiki's purpose is to be a source of information, not a place to express opinions. This means that if information you want to put onto a page is not true or relevant to everybody, not just yourself, you might need to reconsider that information. This also includes never referencing yourself using "I" or "me", since we are attempting to write articles that speak as a wiki, not as a person. 5. Use proper language/grammar A wiki is a public arena, not a private chat, so please keep all contributions clean of vulgar language and as grammatically correct as possible. (A grammar mistake here and there is not bad, no one is perfect. But please, do your best to check your contributions before submitting.) This also means no texting lingo, no abbreviations ("lol", "imo", etc). 6. Use correct formatting (This mostly applies to new pages, but also to existing.) A wiki can only work if it is easily navigated, and that is mostly done through the page formats. All Decor pages should share the same format, all Zombie pages should share the same format, and so on and so forth. If you are unsure of a page's format, please examine other related pages and get a gist of what is needed. 7. Only contribute info you know is true We don't want the wiki misleading people! Please be as sure as you can with info! If you're not sure, look into it a little more and add the data when you are sure. 8. Do not plagiarize If you find an external source of info that expresses information in a good way, that's fine! Include it! Just remember to cite your source! To read how to cite pages, read the Wikia article on Citing. 9. Play nice! If you disagree with someone, stay calm! We will work things out! Refrain from namecalling and obscene language. copy pasted from the Zombie Farm Wiki. All credit to original author.